The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Geographical map applications (e.g., Geographical Information Systems (GIS)) generally have graphical user interfaces that include map images (e.g., satellite images) overlaid by various objects and geographical data (e.g., data representing roads, buildings, etc.). A user of such an application may be able to input a search query to find, e.g., a particular road or address, or directions from one location to another.